Return of the Jedi to the Lost Planet
by The meteorologist 1991
Summary: A 25 year old Jake Lawson from Queens, New york City tells his first person account of how the Jedi came down to Earth and found him while they were battling the evil Galactic Empire. The Jedi came to Earth accidentely aboard toe Corellian built Millenium Falcon while trying to escape the star destroyers that were attacking them.
1. Chapter 1

While I was at home watching The Weather Channel, with the Millennium Falcon under blaster fire Obi-Wan, Luke Skywalker and his sister Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca Lando Calrissian Ashoka Tano started hyperdrive, but Han entered the wrong coordinates without realizing his mistake until it was too late and R2-D2 started hyperdrive . As they flew in hyperspace, soon Luke and Han realized that the wrong coordinates where set, however, they decided to see where the ship would lead them to. As Millennium Falcon came out of hyper drive, the team could not recognize where in the galaxy they where. They however spotted a single sun with several planets orbiting the sun. As they where looking around for any habitable planets, Luke spotted a pale blue dot. Luke was able to identify it as a habitable planet. As they neared the planet they wondered if it had intelligent life. As they got even closer to the planet, Luke identified the planet as having intelligent life. The millennium Falcon was low on fuel and thwas not enough food to last them a few more days. Being in the middle of nowhere, with the only intelligent planet within days of Hyperspeed travel, they decided to land on the planet to look for supplies to refuel their nearly empty ship which ran on nuclear fusion.

As they entered the atmosphere, They could tell the planet was intelligent as a large city was beneath them and it was night, and the city's lights illuminated the surface. As they neared the ground, a voice, an air traffic controller told them to identify themselves. Han Solo got to the radio and identified his craft as the Millennium Falcon. Han was shocked that this far away, unknown planet spoke their language. The Air traffic controller told the craft to land at Teterboro Airport. As the traffic controller relayed radar info to the Millennium Falcon, they eventually landed at Teterboro Airport. Han was surprised why was it called an airport, not a spaceport. Han asked the controller for a spaceport, but the controller told them there is one, lne the other side of the country in a state called California. Han realized he is about to run out of fuel, so he decided to stay at Teterboro Airport. As they came out of their craft and walked to the airport building they stopped at a food court to get something to eat. Suddenly A swarm of people ran up to the crowd asking for their autographs thinking these where actors, as there was a comic con Convension in Newark, New Jersey. Luke was surprised to find people know about Jedi, yet he didn't know anything about this planet as it wasn't in any archives. Soon NORAD, Homeland Security NASA, even the CIA came to the Airport, then when they saw the Millennium Falcon, they thought it was a comic con exhibition at the airport and started chuckling thinking they came here for a joke.

Just then an armed group of commandos burst into the departure area speaking in a foreign language commandeered the building. and threatened in English to kill any who tries to escape. The commandos took out their AK-47s and started to fire on the security forces where shooting at them. It was an all out shootout between 30 armed gun men and 20 poorly shielded government agents where where expecting to deal with an alien landing, not a terrorist attack. Just as the commando leader took a knife and put it to a little girl's throat, threatening to kill her if the agents do not put their weapons down. Just them Luke armed with his light saber sneaked behind the Commando leader and swiped the saber and cut the leader's arm off. The commando members immediately opened fire on Luke, but Luke using the force pulled all the guns out of the commandos hand and onto the floor.  
I wast't watching the news, because I was working late shifts at my job at Applebee's as a waiter. I am telling you what I heard from them when  
I met Obi-Wan a little later in Central Park a few weeks later.

after the battle was over and all suspects apprehended Luke revealed himself as a Jedi Knight to the stunned crowd. Total silence followed then all of s sudden cheers and applause roared from the crowd and the little girl ran up to Luke and hugged him saying "Thank you Luke, you saved my life and everybody lives you are a hero"! Homeland security officials walked up to Luke and the Millennium Falcon crew and told the crew to come with them. They where taken to a Homeland Security office, to be debriefed and awarded for their heroic actions at the airport. Luke told the agents that they are not actors as they a perceived to be. Luke told the agents that Jedi Knights are real and voluntarily vowed to show the agents how to use the force, and the light saber is real. When Luke saw some of the older Star War movies Luke was shocked at how accurately it portrayed each of their personalities and Yoda as well and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The agents dropped them off in front of the Comic Con Convention in Newark and the Homeland security agents drove off. As they walked around the Convention, Luke heard Darth Vader's breath and almost took out his light saber, however Luke realized it was just a machine replica when it just stood in place. Luke almost took out his saber again when he saw people dressed as storm troopers, but soon too realized they where just actors. Luke was horrified that people took this so lightly, while there really is still a war with the Empire. Soon they met a good looking person who identified himself as George Lucas, the inventor of the Star Wars saga. Luke explained to George that the Star Wars Saga is not a joke it is real. To prove to George he wasn't joking he took out his light saber and activated it and cut a piece of metal pipe in his hand in half with the light saber. George said that many years ago he Saw what looked like a tiny spaceship land in an open field. George said when he went up to it the object was shaped like a cube with instructions written in Galactic Basic, or what we all English on Earth. Obi-Wan told George that English found it's way to Earth from before it was attacked by the Sith about 15,000 years ago. This war on Earth ended when the humans of Earth detonated many nuclear bombs to drive the Sith away. However, the effect of all the nuclear explosions caused massive EMP's that wiped out every electric gadget on Earth and all of the radioactive dust plunged the Earth into a nuclear winter, which lead to the extinction of the Wooly Mammoths. Within 10 years the Earth went from being one of the most technologically advanced  
planets of the Galactic Republic to one of the most primitive all on just one year. The theories of the Atlantis is that the Atlantean race was the Earth human before the Sith Wars.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi including Ashoka, the droids Han Solo, Leia and George Lucas went to sleep at a hotel near the airport. In the morning George was so tired from yesterday and beliving that the experience was all a dream, that he was still asleep. Since he wasn't able to get up at all Obi-Wan Kenobi had to carry George to the Airport to the Millennium Falcon. George was so shocked and happy when he saw it, he thanked everyone and his eyes even got moist. To prove to George this is real, they took George for a 1 hour ride in the Millennium Falcon to Pluto and back there was just enough nuclear fusion on the Millennium Falcon to make it to Alpha Centrari the nearest star to the solar system which is approximately 4.21 light years from Earth.

Luke asked to speak to the world's leader. But George told Luke that the nations of the planet are just like the planets of the republic, each with their own language, customs and beliefs. The most influential nation is the United States and it has a government just like the Galactic Republic, a democracy. The leader is the President, his name is Barack Obama, but he only has two four year terms and he was reelected for a second term and only has 2 years left. George told Luke and the others, "If you want to get the planet's attention, go and speak to the United Nations in New York City.

Han turned the Millennium Falcon around and headed for a New York City Airport. as the Millennium Falcon entered the atmosphere over NYC airspace, and Han requested clearance for landing, he was told to stay in a holding pattern and wait for clearance. He was cleared to land at LaGuardia Airport in Queens, NY. Upon arrival Han told the fuel team that his craft does not use jet fuel, but has a fusion reactor and needs to be fixed.

Upon arrival in the UN he was scanned by security, but Luke used the force mind trick on them to let himself and his friends including George Lucas into the building. The President was briefing the UN. Skywalker and his friends walked up to and sat on a row of empty seats that where meant for a group of British dignitaries who couldn't make it due to bad weather in London. As Obama finished his speech, which was surprisingly about the Commando attack on Teterboro and the Star Wars actors who saved hundreds of lives. Obama saw them sitting in the front row and called them all up, including George Lucas as well. As Obama was presenting Luke and the others with a citizen's highest award, the Presidential Citizen's Award for their act of bravery. George Lucas whispered into Obama's ear saying they are not actors, they are real Extra Terrestrials and that the Star Wars saga is real, and that this is a coincidence that this actually happened. Obama said "George, are you saying these people are really from space, "Come on George,we have never received any extra terrestrial communications". Luke spoke into the mike after Obama let Luke say a few words. Luke said the following: "People of earth my name is Luke Skywalker, many of you may or. May not know me, but we are fighting an evil galactic empire and now Darth Vader has found this planet due to our presence . To prove to you I am not joking I will levitate this table for 20 seconds". Luke shocked all of the UN, especially Obama who loved Star Wars, but never imagined it to be real. This went all over the news CNN, RT, CNBC,FOX, CBS and other major international News Networks like BBC and Al Jazeera.

Han realized that they where on the other side of the galaxy and luckily the Empire was out of reach of the solar system as the people of earth called their system. Luke wondered why isn't this system called the Earth system as most star systems are named after the planet on which the people live on is located.

Han solo showed the real Millennium Falcon to nuclear physicists at the Massachusetts Institute Of Technology. The scientists told Han Chewie, Luke and his sister Leia, and Lando that the technology, Nuclear Fusion that could their ship is several years away and is only experimental and was started to be tested for 30 years before. However NASA requested Han to use this ship for experimental testing. Han realizing that the technology that could create the nuclear fuel needed for the Millennium Falcon to work is years away, Han allowed the ship to be taken for studying, hoping for another similar ship to be constructed by NASA that used a different fuel that was available and still had hyper drive to get them back to Han's Planet Corellia.

Upon realizing that the danger of the Empire, the United Nations members unanimously voted to join the rebels, therefore making Earth a member of the resistance against the Galactic Empire which is ruled by Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine the former Supreme Chancellor of the former Galactic Republic. The capital of the Galactic Empire is Courscant. Earth is 20,000 light years from Couroscant.

I was taking the Manhattan bound R train from Rego Park 63rd Drive station bound to 42nd street Times Square to see a new Star Wars movie at Lowe's theater. I had no idea that a few miles away from me was the real deal.

After the movie I decided to go for a walk. I decided to go for a walk in Central Park because I thought I was having some terrible headaches and strange feelings from body . As I walked through central park I spotted a older middle aged man somewhere between the age of 50-60 years old in old world type robes. I walked up near him to get a good look at him. He was a Caucasian male with a thick, but neatly trimmed beard. As I continued to walk along I spotted a hooded man walking opposite my direction towards a young woman behind me, I had the instinct to protect her from this mugger. I made my may to her and told her to run away, that man wants to kill you. She did exactly what I told her to do and she ran away. The guy walked up to me and said "hey! You gonna get what's coming for you it for not minding your business, punk"! Luckily an NYPD police officer was standing on the other side of the grass on a walkway. I shouted hey officer over here this man is trying to kill me! The officer ran after the suspect as he ran away from the police officer.

The older looking man approached me and said, "Impressive young man, how did you know he was going to rob that woman"? I responded by saying, "I just knew, I had a feeling he was up to no good and decided to warn the woman to run away from the would be attacker". The man identified himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he was joking, or this was some sort of prank, or some crazy person. I had no idea that they really existed. Their announcement to the UN was kept in secret to prevent the spread of confusion and panic.

The man asked me to come with him. I asked him, "I am assuming that you are a Jedi, correct? He told me "Yes you are correct young man". I started laughing hysterically. I told him, Look there is no such thing as interstellar travel, you are probably a star war fan like myself and are just a bit to carried away". He told me these movies are extremely accurate. He explained to me " The language your people call English, we call basic. Basic uses the same alphabet as English" . He told me "Your movie director George Lucas found the history of our galaxy we in a box sent through a wormhole back in time to 60 Earth years ago to let other isolated advanced civilizations as yours know of our existence and our struggle against our struggle against the Galactic Empire and how the struggle of the rebellion came to be". He continued to tell me, " We sent instructions on the engraved box and due to the micro shield deflectors, the box made it to your planet. The box was also programmed to detect and land on planets suitable for life".

Paste your document here...


End file.
